Avatar: The Legend of the Wanted
by SouthernWitch45
Summary: Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long gone, I am wanted in the Fire Nation. Always running, I rely on myself and friends to get out of sticky situations. We never know what's going to happen, or who we'll meet along the way.. One day, maybe I could return home. Maybe things will be better. Avatar Aang.. Please.. Please help us.
1. Book One: Shadow Chapter One: Escape

Water

Earth

Fire

Air

Long ago, everything was peaceful in the world. Everyone was protected by the Avatar. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation wiped out the Air Nomads. Avatar Aang escaped that fate. One hundred years later, he arose from his iceberg. Around that time, I was sentenced to life in prison at the Boiling Rock for treason. I was able to escape, just like Aang did. Now, I'm looking for a new life. A peaceful one.

Maybe one day, the Avatar will save the world, and I can return home.

Book One: Shadow

Chapter One: Escape

The guards led Rin to the Fire Nation Palace slowly. Her chains clicked and tangled in the still, soft night. Her electric blue eyes glanced around every which way, taking in the surroundings. As the door swung open, she bowed her head, looking at the ground with an icy stare.

"Rise," Fire Lord Ozai demanded. She looked up, doing as told.

"Your crimes were severe. You're lucky I don't execute you at this very moment. Instead, I'm being generous and only sending you to the Boiling Rock. There, you will suffer for your crimes against the Fire Nation." Rin looked back down, taking in a large breath.

"No. You're wrong. I'm the one being generous. I could of made you look like your son. I could have ended you." She paused, tensing up. "Instead, I'm going to leave." Rin tenses as the more guards rush to her. At the right time, she blasts fire at the ground, sending her in the air, the chains breaking. She uses her bending as a level and cleverly escapes her treacherous fate.

"After her!" Ozai yells. Rin is already out of sight.

Rin knew she had to be careful. She knew that the Fire Nation would be looking for her. The best chance of survival would be the Earth Kingdom. Ba Sing Se was a great start. Rin had been planning for months of the escape to the city. All she needed was a boat.

"There it is," Rin said to herself. The girl jumped in the air, landed right in the small boat, blasting fire behind her to give her a boost.

"Out of sight, out of mind," she thought, taking her time to get away from the Fire Nation secretly.

A few days later, Rin arrived to the large, sandy land mass. She was tired, hungry, and thirsty. The girl definitely looked like a refuge. She'd have to travel by foot to the city, then get passed the gate. She could do it. She knew she could. Rin's tough. She's a fighter..

Surprisingly, she didn't end up with any problems on her way to the city, other than a great deal of cactus juice. But, she was fine now. Rin blended in well with some other refuges, and was allowed inside the gates, turning to the poor district.

Was this place the home she was waiting for?

Hey guys, SouthernWitch45 here. Or, just call me Witch. I was previously known as Five Pies To The Face, where I wrote some Victorious stories with my good friend AppleFlame12. Actually, the one year anniversary of my most successful story, When Two Cars Collide, is in two days. Maybe you'll get a special chapter. I'll talk it over with Thy Flaming Apple. Love you guys, I hope you stick with my story.

Voices Heard

Rin – Mila Kunis


	2. Chapter Two: Refuge

Water

Earth

Fire

Air

Long ago, everything was peaceful in the world. Everyone was protected by the Avatar. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation wiped out the Air Nomads. Avatar Aang escaped that fate. One hundred years later, he arose from his iceberg. Around that time, I was sentenced to life in prison at the Boiling Rock for treason. I was able to escape, just like Aang did. Now, I'm looking for a new life. A peaceful one.

Maybe one day, the Avatar will save the world, and I can return home.

Book One: Shadow

Chapter Two: Refuge

Previously, on Avatar-

"_**Your crimes were severe. You're lucky I don't execute you at this very moment. Instead, I'm being generous and only sending you to the Boiling Rock. There, you will suffer for your crimes against the Fire Nation."**_

Rin's light yet strong footsteps silently filled the back alley in which she was taking cover in at the time. The sound made a steady rhythm in the otherwise quiet area. Slowly, she pushed her thin arm forward, opening her sweaty palm. She paused a minute, glances around, examining the area. Once she felt that she was alone, Rin let out a small breath of relief. Tensing her fingers, five small flickers of life cascaded from her fingertips. They provided a dim glow that allowed her to navigate out of the alley.

The young Fire Bender paused, a soft echo slowly dying off from her last step. A shadowy figure jumped down in front of her, in an Earthbending stance.

"Stop, Firebender!" the man shouted. Although, he sounded more like a young teenager. Rin looked at him.

"Hush up, will you? I'm trying to get away from that life, moron." He pulled down his hood. From what Rin could see, he had short spiked brown hair, fair skin, and bright green eyes.

"Don't.. Kill me, okay?" he muttered, calming down. Rin smirked.

"I dunno," she let out, holding a laugh. He paused.

"One move and I'll kill you," the boy swore. Rin snorted.

"As if." He turned around and kicked her feet down to the ground. Before the earth could reach her ankles, Rin had jumped up to the roof of a building.

"You're good," he praised. She nodded.

"Not so bad yourself.. Just a bit too predictable. I'm Rin." He smiled up at her.

"I'm Tao."

The next morning, Rin awoke at Tao's house, where he lived with his mother. The small shack reeked of pickled mushrooms and cabbages. However, Rin dealt with it. She'd be on the streets if it weren't for him.

"I have to go to my Earthbending training.. Try not to get into too much trouble, Fire Bender," he teased. She shot a small flame at his shoulder, and he scurried off.

Silently, Rin left the tiny home, careful not to wake up his mother. She hadn't known about her appearance at all, so the girl would be better off leaving right away.

She tip-toed out, then slammed the door shut, on reflex. "Spirits.." she murmured to herself. Rin disappeared before the older woman could realize what was going on.

The girl spent most of her day wandering the city, taking notice of how different the Earth Kingdom was from the Fire Nation. In her homeland, you mostly had to earn your way up to riches.. Here, it seems mainly as a born-into factor. At sunset, Rin decided to check on her new friend. He was just starting to return to his home from bending training.

"Hey, Fire Girl," he greeted with a smile. Rin laughed, shaking her head. She was about to start talking when a Dai Li agent approached them.

"You!" his cold, heartless voice spat. Rin looked down, startled.

"You're the Fire Bender! Agents, arrest her and send her to the Fire Nation!" Rin looked down at Tao in anger and disgust.

"You told, didn't you? Didn't you?!" The boy stood there in shock, unable to answer.

"I knew I couldn't trust you." She blasted herself into the air, too quick for the Dai Li.

So, that's chapter two! :D Yay for progress!

-Voices heard-

Tao- Brandon Soo Hoo


End file.
